A Wish
by ShelbisMommy2010
Summary: After the defeat of Naraku,Kagome and Inuyasha are planning on mating and everything is quiet and peaceful.Or so they thought. Pairings include: Kag/Inu, Kag/Sess, San/Mir. This is my first fanfic, so R&R with ideas,tips, and more!
1. Quiet Doesnt Always Mean Safe

Wish Upon a Star

Chapter One: Quiet Doesn't Always Mean Safe.

Kagome lay on the wet grass looking up at the stars. It seemed so peaceful now that Naraku was gone. She looked over at her soon to be mate as he walked up the hill carrying a blanket and a basket. Her stomached grumbled softly as she saw the basket and sat up hoping it carried food. She smiled and waved at him as he called out her name.

"I cant almost see you in the dark. I think when we go back to your time to visit we should stock up on those light machines you have." Inuyasha said as he got closer to Kagome.

"A flash light? Sure we can do that. I need to get more supplies anyways, were almost out of everything." Kagome responded as she looked up into his dark eyes. It was the night of the new moon and he had already transformed into his human form. They had planned to travel to visit Sango and Miroku since they had sent word with Kirara that they had fully restored the demon slayer village and they should come to visit, but as soon as the sun began to set they realized what day it was and sent word back with Kirara that they would wait till the following day to make the journey. Now they were spending a romantic night outside by the sacred tree, where they had first met. He had gone to collect some things to prepare them a warm bed to sleep on, since it was mid-April and it was still kinda chilly at night, and food. Now he was laying the blanket out on the ground next to where Kagome was sitting and started laying the other blankets down to cushion the ground. He looked at Kagome and said, "Can you start collecting wood for a fire. Kaede gave me some stew to heat up as well as some bread." Kagome nodded and stood up, stretching her tired limbs. She glanced around the area they were in and figured her best bet would to walk to the nearby edge of the forest and start there. She walked down to the edge of the forest and began collecting small twigs to use as kindling. After about ten minutes she walked back to camp and dropped a handful of dry twigs on the ground next to where Inuyasha was building a fire pit.

"How much wood do you think we need?" Kagome asked as he began to break the bigger twigs in half and started stacking them up with the thicker branches on the bottom. Inuyasha stayed quiet for a moment and leaned back onto the back of his feet in his classic pose. "Enough for the whole night. Kaede thinks its going to get cold tonight. Just bring as much as you can carry, Ill get more later if we need any." Kagome nodded and returned to the edge of the forest. Staring into the darkness Kagome felt fear for just a moment, then realized that she had nothing to worry about. Since Naraku's defeat no demons had bothered frequenting this section of forest, being that it was so close to the half demon that had slayed the mighty Naraku. She walked down a path quietly thinking about her life and how it had come to this point. She walked for what she thought was only a few moments when she came upon a clearing. Looking up she saw the well, looking so welcoming and inviting. She stopped and stared at the old well and remembered the last time she had been here at this time of night.

_Kagome sat with her back leaning against the well, head in her hands and sobbing as if life had ended. They had had another huge blowout with Naraku's forces and this time, it had ended in death of one of her closest comrades. She had been surrounded by demons, her back literally up against a wall, and she had lost her bow and arrow somewhere as she had run to save Shippo and Rin from the pack of demons running towards them. It had all happened to fast, she had pushed them to the side and yelled for Shippo to turn into his balloon self and fly to safety with Rin and to not look back. Reluctantly he had agreed and Kagome had sent an arrow flying in the direction they were heading. She had then set her mind on getting into a better position to fight off the pack of demons now heading right at her. She had turned to run and had lost her balance. The string on her back snapped and she didn't have time to collect her scattered bow and arrows before the demons were on her. Having no choice she ran without them, knowing she didn't stand a chance. She had stood with her back against a cliff and unsheathed the sword Inuyasha had made Totosai make for Kagome. It was new to her and she wasn't comfortable with it yet, but now it was her only way to defend herself. The sword was shockingly light in her hand, fashioned from the bone of the great dog demon, and etched with a powerful incantation. At some point she was to learn how to channel her powers through the sword to create the same effect as her sacred arrows but she had had only minimal sword handling training from Inuyasha. She held the weapon out in front of her and tried to hide her nervousness behind her battle façade, but she was terrified this would be her last battle. The first demon approached her and smiled wickedly. "So you're the woman who has a taste for demons? I hear your so desperate you would let a half demon bed you. Come to me, let me show you how it feels to be with a true demon, and I might spare your life."_

"_Not a chance! I'd sooner die then let you touch me." Kagome yelled, raising her sword up threateningly. The demon laughed as she stumbled slightly as she thrust the sword towards him. He then quickly jumped at Kagome and managed to cut a gash into her left arm. Turning quickly, Kagome managed to bring the sword down and do equal damage to the demons leg, but paid dearly for it when the demon's tail whipped up and threw Kagome into the wall behind her. Sitting up quickly, she attempted to thrust her sword in the air to block an attack, but missed horribly and received another blow to her midsection. The demon stood over her grinning wickedly as he licked his lips. "Your innocence will taste almost as good as your flesh wench." He grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her up to her feet. Just as Kagome thought she was done for, Koga appeared and slashed the demon in half, freeing Kagome. _

"_Are you ok Kagome?" Koga asked as he helped her regain her balance. "Ya im ok. Are you?"_

_He smirked, and replied, "Good as ill ever be. Lets deal with these demons before we get to much into the chit-chat though." Kagome nodded, and looked around to see where her sword was. Her eyes found it quickly, since it was still so shiny since she had not used it in battle yet, and snatched it up quickly before the demons had a chance to take it themselves. The next few moments of battle were a blur. She and Koga fought their way towards the rest of the group slowly, since Kagome was still not used to the sword. Every once in awhile she would throw out a burst of purification energy and clear the path for 3-4 feet but it was very tiring and Kagome's arm were already aching from continuously raising the sword to attack her enemies. Looking around her she realized there were no demons around her, she let herself slump over for just a moment to rest. Breathing hard she tried to focus on her miko energy to try and call on it for reserve strength. Suddenly she heard Koga scream her name, and before she could even bring her head back around she heard him call out in pain. Spinning around quickly, she saw the most tramatic thing she had ever experienced, Koga had brought his elbow down on a small demon as it rushed at Kagome, but while he was distracted another demon rushed Koga and before he could even realize it was there, the demon brought his long claws across Koga, slicing his body in half._

_Kagome screamed as her brain tried to process what she had just seen, and before she could even realize what had happened, she was swinging her sword wildly, screaming nonsense words no one could understand, her sword glowing blue with her energy and her eyes glowing a bright white. The rest of the battle lasted only minutes as Kagome purified demon after demon, leaving the rest of the group to stare in shock at the violence that was being brought about by Kagome. As she killed the last demon, she fell to her knees, sobbing as the weight of her emotions came crashing down on her. Sango had run to her side and tried to comfort her as she glanced around to see what had caused Kagome to loose control like she had. It was then that the group noticed Koga's lifeless body, torn to pieces a few yards away. That night Kagome had walked to the well and dug a whole next to it, and buried Koga in the one place that had always been a peaceful and loving place for her. She had knelt in front of the grave and promised that she would never return to her home till she avenged Koga's death. For the next three days she had sat next to the grave crying her eyes out. It had been then that Inuyasha had approached her and told her that everything would be ok. He had comforted her, and it was there that he promised to never leave her and to love her always._

Kagome shook her head as she brought herself out of the memory. Touching her cheek, she realized she had started to cry thinking back to what she thought had been the worst thing to ever happen to her. Not long after Koga had been killed did Naraku abduct Shippo. They still hadn't found him, even after they defeated Naraku. Inuyasha had always told her he was alive out there looking for them and they would find him eventually, but Kagome had lost hope. Her heart ached as she thought of Shippo, remembering his face, and remembering the pain on his face as she watched him taken away by one of the many of Naraku's incarnation's. She closed her eyes against the tears that were falling freely now. She had to get herself together and get back before Inuyasha came looking for her. Taking one last look at the well she went back the way she came, collecting wood as she went. She made it back to camp to see that Inuyasha was no where to be seen. Dropping the wood she sat down, contemplating whether she should go look for him or just wait for him to return, since she had been gone awhile and he had probably gone to look for her. Deciding she would wait a few minutes to see if he would return she sat down and looked up at the stars. She loved the way they looked in the feudal era, not fogged over with pollution like they were in her time. She sighed and looked at the forest to see if Inuyasha was heading her way, but she still saw nothing. Standing she stretched and picked up her sword, just in case. As she tied it to her side she looked up and saw the one thing she had feared the most, Kikyo's soul stealers. Kagome felt her heart start to race in her chest as she made herself try to stay calm. Inuyasha was in his human form tonight, there was no way he could have sensed Kikyo's scent and gone looking for her. Kagome felt a lump growing in her throat as she tried to decide what to do. Inuyasha had sworn his faithfulness to her, but it had been after they thought Kikyo was dead. As she stood there, arguing with herself, she heard a blood curdling scream come from the forest.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she took off as fast as she could towards the trees. Panicking she tried to use her miko powers to find the youkai inside Inuyasha knowing it would be small since he was in his human form. Finally she sensed his aura and ran as fast as she could. She heard more screams as she grew closer, and she pushed herself as hard as she could, driven by the sounds of her future mate in such pain. She came upon a clearing, not sure of which way to go, and as she tried to catch her breath she saw Kikyo enter the clearing.

"So you found me did you?" Kikyo asked smartly looking down her nose at Kagome.

"It wasn't that hard, your soul stealers are everywhere. Now where is Inuyasha?" Kagome demanded, trying to play it cool. "He's around, you'll find him when its time."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kagome demanded as she took a step closer to Kikyo.

Kikyo only laughed as she began walking away into the darkness of the trees. "Wait! Where the hell do you think your going?" Kagome screamed as she ran after her. "Hey Kikyo, stop! What did you do with Inuyasha?"

-cliffhanger-

First chapter of my first fan fiction. R&R, be gentle please :P


	2. Her Broken Heart

**A Wish**

**Chapter Two: His Undying Love, Her Broken Heart**

**Kagome walked through the forest till dawn trying to find Inuyasha or Kikyo. She was exhausted and was contemplating giving up and traveling to the demon slayer village to call on the help of Sango and Miroku, but a part of her thought that if she turned around now, Inuyasha would die. Pausing in the middle of path she was on she looked around her to see any signs of Inuyasha or Kikyo but there was non. She tried to hold back the tears as she looked around the empty forest. She tried to find the youkai inside Inuyasha knowing it would be stronger now that the sun was up but there was nothing. She sighed and decided if she had made it this far and had found nothing she should go back to the village and get her supplies and head out to the demon slayer village. She turned and started walking in the direction of Kaede's village. She had been walking for an hour when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Quickly she turned and ran toward the spot of red that seemed so obvious now. As she approached it her heart instantly broke. Hidden partly under a rock and some dirt were Inuyasha's clothes and a wad of his hair, all covered in blood. Kagome kneeled down and picked up his shirt and tried so see if maybe there were signs of what had happened. Starting to panic she looked around and called out Inuyasha's name. She stood up and turned and came face to face with Kikyo. **

"**So you finally found me." Kikyo said as she took a few steps forward and leaned against a nearby tree. **

"**Where is Inuyasha, Kikyo? What have you done with him?"**

"**I haven't done anything with him. I have very little to do with this situation actually."**

"**What does that even mean? Just tell me where Inuyasha is!"**

**Kikyo smirked. "Soon enough you'll know. You thought Naraku was evil? You haven't seen the half of it."**

"**What are you talking about? We destroyed Naraku and there has been no other problems in weeks! Your just trying to stall to distract me from what you did with Inuyasha! Now tell me or I swear to god Kikyo, you'll be sorry!" Kagome shouted as she pulled out her sword.**

"**Oh, am I supposed to be scared of you? What are you? A piece of me. A less powerful piece might I add, or you might have already found Inuyasha, or what's left of him."**

"**Just shut up you bitch! What did you do with Inuyasha!"**

**Kikyo smiled and turned to walk away. Kagomes mind was racing, 'what's left hat possible? He really kill Inuyasha? How is that possible? Even in his human form he wasn't that weak, even against a miko as powerful as Kikyo.' She ground her teeth and screamed loudly after Kikyo, "I swear to god if you did anything to Inuyasha I will kill you right this minute!"**

**For a moment Kikyo stopped. Then Kagome heard the small sound of laughter floating in the air. Before she even knew what she was doing Kagome leapt towards Kikyo and swung her sword broadside against the side of Kikyo's head. Kikyo fell to the ground and gasped loudly as the unexpected blow caused searing pain to roll through her whole body.**

**Kagome shoved the point of the sword through Kikyo's hand and yelled, "Where is Inuyasha!"**

**Grunting from the pain, Kikyo looked up at Kagome's face and spit blood at her. "You'll rot in hell before I ever tell you where that useless half-breed is." And with that Kikyo twisted her body and kicked Kagome in the knee, causing her legs to buckle and fall over. As Kagome fell to the ground Kikyo grabbed the sword and pulled it up off her hand, screaming in pain and she pulled. Tossing the blade to the side she kicked Kagome in the stomach and laughed as she writhed in pain on the ground. "You think you can face me? Your only the useless parts of me. You cant do anything to me! Your pathetic!"**

**Feeling her anger growing out of control Kagome shot out a orb of light at Kikyo and watched as it shot her back a few feet. Trying to regain her balance and stand she called out, "Now tell me where Inuyasha is or I will kill you!"**

**Struggling to get to her feet, Kikyo smiled and grunted a little as she regained her balance. "You really want to know? Do you really wish to know what has become of that useless half-breed? You found all that is left of him. He was given the choice of your life, or his life as a full demon. What a foolish man, to choose you over his own life."**

**Kagome felt her heart shattering inside her chest as Kikyo's words rang in her head over and over again. It had to be a lie, Inuyasha wanted to be a full demon more than anything, he wouldn't have picked her over his dream, would he? Kagome felt the anger and pain growing inside her as she tried to wrap her mind around the reality, that Inuyasha was gone and she alone again with no one to keep her sane. She felt herself loosing control, and for a moment she was scared at the power building inside her, but before she knew what she was doing, she was gone. She grabbed her sword and started swinging it around aimlessly trying to find Kikyo, her power surging through the blade as she brought it down with each swing. She fought with Kikyo for what seemed like hours, but minutes later she collapsed Kikyo came over to her limp body.**

"**Soon you're soul will be mine. Just wait, the worst is yet to come." **

**And with that Kikyo kicked Kagome in the stomach and walked away. Kagome followed her with her eyes till they started to get blurry and she blacked out.**


End file.
